Disciple of Evil
Chapter 1 Standing high up on a strange rock formation, Kreix looked at the Great Forest of Irania Nui. It was truly something to be admired, as it was a haven for pure evil tha nobody dared to explore, meaning that many organizations could get away with anything here. What a wonderful day, too, Kreix though to himself. "Now," Kreix began as he turned back to the Matoran in his grasp. "Tell me where Toa Ihu is." "I swear to Mata Nui, I don't know!" The Matoran squealed. "Then you are of no more use to me!" Kreix loved disposing of Matoran. One straight thought, a beautiful clicking sound, and the Matoran was no more than a stone statue. Kreix let the 'statue' fall to the ground, where it smashed into a thousand pieces. He hoped it would be this easy once he found Ihu, although he couldn't just kill him. Vradok wanted Ihu alive. **** Halok set down on a large rock formation, just outside of the Great Forest. A Le Matoran claimed he had seen a strange Toa-like being kill a Matoran, so it was Halok's job to investigate. He couldn't risk any more Matoran's deaths, not when Vashkov could still be at large. Looking downwards, Halok saw large chunks of rock scattered around the ground. Activating his jetpack, he swooped down to see what it was. He got the shock of his life when he saw. It was a smashed statue of a Matoran, a Fe Matoran which Halok knew very well. If he was right, this meant that the outsider wasn't just killing Matoran, but turning them to stone. It had to be stopped. Halok reactivated his jetpack, and flew off to find the creature. Chapter 2 He is close, Kreix thought to himself. I can feel him... '' Suddenly, a Yellemoth charged at Kreix. Throwing his sword up in defense, Kreix hurled a blast of energy at the yellow creature. Hitting it head on, the Yellemoth fell back. When Kreix looked up, the Yellemoth had been fused with the ground beneath it, only it's now grass-covered arm escaping. That was when Kreix heard the Toa coming. Looking up, he saw a Toa of Air flying towards him. Instead of using more energy, Kreix went intangible and sunk down into the ground. The Toa, who was expecting to grab Kreix, passed straight through the spot where he had been. Raising his fist, Kreix shot upwards and became tangible just in time to hit the Toa of Air. He caught the Toa head-on, and sent him flying backwards. Kreix moved in for the kill. **** Halok landed on the ground hard. Having just been hit by the being, he knew he had to be careful. One wrong move, and he was his own stone memorial. Excpet that he didn't have the chance to defend himself. The creature hurled him at the wall of some stone ruins, and then...it all went blank. **** Fusing the Toa with the wall was a stroke of genius. Now the Toa of Air wouldn't get in Kreix's way, and he could continue his search. Leaving the wall behind, Kreix turned to walk away. That was when he realised - he hadn't actually attempted to fuse the Toa. He turned back, just in time to see the green-armoured being walk straight out of the wall. He had obviously been using his Mask of Illusion to trick Kreix. ''Well, I won't make the same mistake again! '' Charging both his fusion and his petrification energies, Kreix prepared for a final blow, from which his opponent wouldn't be walking away. But just as he was about to release them, something caught him from behind. Unable to control his powers, Kreix and his attacker were lost in a ball of energy, along with the Toa of Air. And, together, they screamed. Chapter 3 Epix stopped his cycle by a strange stone formation. It looked like a wall with two Toa carved onto it, but it was a jagged shape, as if it was formed from grass and twigs. He recognised one of the Toa as Gelik, but he wasn't even sure that the other was a Toa. It wore what looked like a Kaukau Nuva, and was carrying a sword. And it was so realistic, too. Epix reached out to touch it. Suddenly, his world was spinning, and before he had the chance to think about what was happening, he was inside the stone, as an unliving part of the rock, and Kreix was free. **** Kreix wandered through the Great Forest, searching for the wretched Toa of Ice. Then he had a thought - if Ihu was supposed to be so powerful, then why not turn him to the dark? Why not try to get him to join the Disciples of Vradok? So he decided - he would take from Ihu what he needed, and then he would bring him to the shadows. And if he refused? Kreix knew many ways to change that... Chapter 4 '''IMPORTANT! Please watch Kreix's Task Parts 2 and 3 before reading this chapter! ' Ihu wandered through the Great Forest, dazed from the events of the past ten minutes. A being called Kreix had tried to attack him, and suddenly wanted him to join some group called the Disciples of Vradok. But Vradok was just a myth, wasn't he? Vradok was supossedly a Great Being who had fallen from grace, tried to take over the universe, and then been killed. Even is he was real, he would be pretty dead, too. Unless...? No, that's impossible! Surely they wouldn't be trying to use his DNA to bring Vradok back from death? As before, that's impossible. Isn't it? **** Gelik trudged through the outskirts of Iarn Nui, to the Military HQ. She was carrying Halok and Epix, who had both passed out. She still couldn't believe what had happened. But it was what she knew that mattered most - there was yet another threat to Irania Nui. "Ergh...what happened? My head feels like Fader Bull-sh..." "Halok" Gelik exclaimed as the veteran Toa of Air on her back woke up. "Are you alright?" "I just told you how I felt...but, I am alive, and that's the main thing. I don't suppose you could, er, put me down, could you?" Gelik didn't answer. Instead, she just dropped Halok onto the stone pavement. Instantly, he got up, and fell back down again. Gelik caught him before he hit the ground. " Yeah, I was like that when I regained consciousness." "What happened?" "I dunno...but something is happening, and we need to find out!" To be continued in Vradok Returns! Characters *Kreix *Halok *A Fe Matoran *Ihu *Gelik *Epix *Vradok (Mentioned) Trivia *This story contains elements of Kreix's Task, and also contains a small prologue to the series. See Also *Kreix's Task *Karael's Blog *Sword of the Great Spirit Category:Stories